


The Moon is Our Witness

by zairiko



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, Human!Lin Yanjun, M/M, Open Ending, Vague Ending, Vampire AU, Vampire!You Zhangjing, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zairiko/pseuds/zairiko
Summary: Lin Yanjun has decided, ever since the first ten years of his life with You Zhangjing, that he wanted to be with the other for as long as forever allows.





	The Moon is Our Witness

 

It takes a second-long look into Lin Yanjun's eyes for You Zhangjing to sigh and say ‘no’ before the boy even manages to open his mouth.

“But I haven’t even said anything?” He tries to play it off cool and laugh a bit, but whininess of his voice is obvious, and so is the significant drop in both of their moods.

“That doesn’t matter if I already know what you’re going to say.” Another sigh from Zhangjing, and he’s walking away now and heading for his room in the underground basement to lock himself up before the clock hits 5:30 o'clock and the sunlight starts flooding the rooms above ground

“Oh, but what if you’re wrong and you actually don’t know what I was going to say?” Yanjun knows that it’s pointless to play games with the older like this, but his patience has been running really thin lately.

“You were going to ask me to turn-”

“Hah! Wrong! I was going to ask you if you wanted to cuddle.”

In front of him, Zhangjing is leaning against his door with arms crossed over his chest, and is rolling his eyes.

“Don’t you know by now that I can read through your lies?” Yanjun nods shamelessly. Zhangjing’s are pressed in a thin line, and he looks so tired of Yanjun antics, but Yanjun doesn’t let this deter him. He can keep wearing off Zhangjing until he’s so tired of having to say no every single time Yanjun asks and just finally, finally turn him. “But if you really do want to cuddle, then, yes...I guess.”

Zhangjing turns around to unlock his door and enter, but Yanjun doesn’t miss the tinge of red on the vampire’s ears, a beautiful red coming from the blood he had drunk earlier today. Yanjun follows and closes the door behind him.

It’s Zhangjing who lies on the bed first, followed by Yanjun who settles himself behind Zhangjing to spoon the older just like how he does every time they sleep together. Yanjun has a room of his own of course, but ever since he fell into the vampire’s clock of sleeping at sunrise and waking up at sunset, he’s been sleeping more and more with Zhangjing.

 

In only a few minutes of silence, he can tell that Zhangjing is deep in his sleep. And every time Zhangjing slept, Yanjun had a glimpse of what death looked like. The vampire was stone cold and unbreathing, unmoving, as if every time he slept, he returned to being nothing but a dead creature. Having lived with Zhangjing for a little less than a century now, he was sure to have gotten used to it, but clearly, the thoughts surrounding the word ‘death’ in his head tells him otherwise.

 

But he’s changed, really. His thoughts used to surround Zhangjing’s death, his history and how he got turned. It was a very personal thing to Zhangjing and he never says more than a few sentences about it whenever the topic came up. Yanjun understood and respected that of course, but he couldn’t help but stay curious whenever he catches a glimpse of pain and something akin to sadness that lingers in Zhangjing’s eyes.

Well now, his thoughts revolved around his own death. Living with a vampire and having said vampire feed off of him has slowed down his aging so much that he looked like someone in their early twenties. And while this was a wonderful effect that allowed him to be with Zhangjing for a far longer time, it was just that- a longer time. Zhangjing was still immortal and unaging, and even if it was still somewhere in the far future, there would be a time where Yanjun would go on and leave Zhangjing alone. The boy would probably have to look for another companion, another human to feed off until they age and reach their limit, he’ll have to say goodbye again and it’ll be a repeat of how he’s been living for centuries.

 

Yanjun didn’t want to be like that between them. This was why Yanjun has been persistent lately for the vampire to turn him. He wanted to be more than a passing companion for Zhangjing. He feels like he’s assuming his place in the other’s life too much, like he’s some special case unlike the ones before him that have served the same purpose as him, like, like-

 

like Zhangjing actually loved him.

 

But what was love to immortals? Everything, when concerning humane emotion, felt so unsure when it came to the vampire. There was nothing around for him to be able to tell that Zhangjing didn’t treat his precious humans like how he treated Yanjun. It could have been Yanjun all along. Yanjun, overthinking the fondness of his eyes, the kind laughter, the breathtaking smiles, the affection in every way Zhangjing has ever touched him, into something that it wasn’t. In any other scenario where the other was human, Yanjun would no doubt say Zhangjing had feelings for him, but in this scenario, everything that made him feel loved, also made him doubt.

  


He had asked Zhangjing one time, maybe ten years ago or so.

 

“Jing, have you ever been in love?” And his heart was thumping so hard in his chest when he sees the fond smile on Zhangjing’s lips as he recalls his long gone memories in search for an answer to Yanjun’s question.

“Yes. Back when things were easier.” Is all that he says, but he sees Yanjun lean closer to ask ‘who?’ with even more interest so he continues talking.

“She had a necklace, the stone as blue as the great skies. Her family lived very close by ours, and when we were together, I would sing for her while we watched the clouds go by.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, Zhangjing deep in his memories and his nostalgia. Yanjun, imagining what it would have looked like back in Zhangjing time and what it would have been like to see human emotion from the other.

And then Zhangjing starts to sing. He’s humming parts of the old song that he can’t remember, but it still somehow manages to sound perfect. As if Zhangjing was really feeling the emotion, as if he still had all of his humanity in him.

 

As if he was alive and in love.

 

And it had been Yanjun goal since then, to see Zhangjing like that again, but this time, he wanted Zhangjing to feel that way again for him.

  
  


\--

  
  


It’s not that Zhangjing was absolutely resolute in not turning Yanjun. Because he was tempted, really, by the idea that they could be together for as long as forever was possible.

But fear always held him back and reminded him of how dangerous it could be. Because turning someone was a very reckless and risky decision. It involved procedures that must be strictly followed, and even then, there was no hundred percent guarantee that it would be successful in the end. And even if it did succeed, the person will never be the same. Their humanity will be gone, they’ll be leaving something that was a part of them when they were alive, and Zhangjing feared having Yanjun change from the warmhearted person he knew and cared about. To turn Yanjun, he would have to drain him of his blood so that he would be dead, spill his own blood into the corpse’s blood, and bury him on the night of a full moon. He’d have to wait, for days, for weeks even, for any sign that the other had returned. Only hope can be his only friend then, that Yanjun wouldn’t stay dead forever because the ritual had failed and it was Zhangjing himself who killed him.

Zhangjing would rather spend as long as he can with Yanjun being alive than take such a risk. He would know this was the right thing to do. After all, he had taken the same risk before.

 

Zheng Ruibin. He was a sweet boy, nice and understanding. And together, they had prepared plans of having more humans in their home so that Zhangjing wouldn’t have to hold back on feeding from Ruibin anymore, nor have to hunt for people at night for a quick sip. And when they had enough people in the house to feed two vampires, Zhang Jing would turn Ruibin, and Ruibin promised that Zhangjing would never have to be alone.

It happened, Ruibin let Zhangjing puncture his neck with his sharp fangs and fill himself up with Ruibin’s sweet, sweet blood. In his other hand, he held Ruibin tight, feeling how his pulse turned quick when Zhangjing started, before it faded slowly into nothing, as he was drained of life and blood. His corpse, still fresh and left with the tiniest bit of warmth, had been smiling then. And with that smile as Zhangjing’s only reassurance that Ruibin would come to be with him again, he carried the body and laid it gently inside the hole they’ve dug up in their backyard. Zhangjing’s blood spilled into the other’s mouth before the vampire filled the grave with soil and covered up the boy, the full moon being their only witness for the ritual.

The humans they’ve convinced to stay with them had hoped with Zhangjing for Ruibin to come back, visiting his grave every time they could and talking, asking Ruibin when he’d be back.

But he never came back. Zheng Ruibin was dead and never coming back. And in his devastation that he had killed one of the most important people he’s had in his life, Zhangjing drove everyone away and starved himself in guilt of what he had done and what it had cost him.

He vowed to never make the same mistake again.

  
  


But then came Lin Yanjun.

 

Confident and caring, and emotional and dedicated Lin Yanjun. The boy who had approached Zhangjing  with a smug grin on his face and initiated conversation with him by using the most terrible joke Zhang Jing thinks he’s ever heard from someone. The boy offered to buy drinks, and Zhang Jing accepted and offered to buy for him as well in the hopes of getting the boy drunk enough so he could lead him away into somewhere secluded and get the actual drink he needed.

Zhangjing finds it hilarious how easy it was to get Yanjun to follow him to a back alley where it was dark and anyone who didn’t look close enough would think they were just making out.

 

Oh well, like other things Zhangjing has experienced in his very long life, it seems it didn’t work out.

 

“Holy fuck dude, did you just- fuck- did you bite me?” Yanjun pushes him in panic and feels his hand against the warm, sticky liquid dripping from his neck. And Zhangjing is too slow to react because the alcohol in Yanjun blood has intoxicated him. He’s just left standing there, biting his bloodstained lips not knowing what to do, because he messed up and forgot to make it painless for Yanjun because of his thirst.

Zhangjing manages to stutter out  a sorry, but then he changes his mind and decide that maybe Yanjun was also very intoxicated (and horny), because what comes out from the other is: “I’ll let you off the hook if you let me fuck you. My place, come on.” As if Zhangjing wasn’t sucking blood out of him moments ago. And Zhang Jing doesn’t really want to go run away to another bar to find another target so he just agrees.

 

“Your lips look so nice and red, bloodied like that.” Zhang Jing hears him mumble as he leads the way, and Zhang Jing can’t help but laugh at how stupid the boy sounded to him.

  
  


\--

  
  


“You Zhangjing, meet Lin Chaoze.” Yanjun introduces to Zhangjing when he wakes up in the early evening.

A shorter boy is standing next to Yanjun, small downturned eyes, soft looking cheeks, and an adorable chipmunk-looking smile. Lin Chaoze gives Zhang Jing a courteous bow.

“Nice to meet you,” He returns the greeting with a bow of his own, but then turns to Yanjun immediately after. “So, why did you bring him here?”

It’s not Yanjun who speaks up and clears up his confusion. Instead, it’s Chaoze.

“I was looking for housing and Yanjun offered me a room here. And he also... told me the situation. You being a vampire and all that stuff.”

In an instant, Zhang Jing was visible screaming questions at Yanjun with his eyes, but the other had prepared a pout and puppy eyes for him. And well, what the fuck, the Lin Chaoze kid was on it too.

“Okay, fine. You can stay here.” He declares in defeat. because who was he to turn away someone in need of a place to live knowing how difficult it was to be homeless? “Don’t worry, I won’t drink your blood unless I have no other option.” He adds, and then leaves Yanjun alone to help Chaoze make the move.

  
  


Two weeks later, and Zhang Jing can’t take it anymore.

 

Ever since Chaoze, Yanjun has been bringing people looking for a place to live into their house. First, it was Chaoze’s friend Lu Dinghao, and then someone named Qiu Zhixie, and then more people, until there’s nine of them in the huge ass house and Zhangjing is certain there’s something going on.

“Okay Lin Yanjun. Talk. Explain why the heck you’ve been bringing people in.”

“Are they enough?” Is all that Yanjun says, and he’s looking so hopefully at Zhangjing like the vampire doesn’t have no idea what was going on in his head.

“What the heck are you on about?”

“Will you finally turn me since there’s enough humans in the house to feed two vampires?”

‘Ohh, so it was still about turning.’ Zhang Jing turns the gears in his head to figure out how he’s going to break it to Yanjun that he’s never going to turn him into a vampire. It wasn’t that he didn’t know Yanjun loved him a lot and wished to be with him. It also wasn't that he didn’t love the boy back, because he did, and his decision to keep Yanjun alive as a human was so he wouldn’t have to risk losing him in the most painful way possible.

“Yanjun… you know how my answer will always be-”

“Zhang Jing, please, what else do I have to do?”

It hurt Zhang Jing so much to see Yanjun so determined to convince Zhangjing that this was a good idea. He had explained the risks to Yanjun, but it didn’t change anything. He had allowed himself to be vulnerable and explained that he treasured Yanjun so much that he didn’t want to lose him. Still, clearly both of them were equally as stubborn.

“Go dig a grave in the fucking backyard then.” Zhang Jing orders, feeling worn out from telling Yanjun the same thing for ten years.

 

“And come see me in the basement after.” He adds a little softer.

  
  


\--

  
  


On the night of the next full moon, Yanjun entrusts the seven other humans with responsibilities to take care of Zhangjng, and most importantly, comfort him while he was ‘away’. Even with so little time, Zhangjing was easy to fall into friendship with the other humans. He liked how rowdy and warm and homely they’ve made the once-cold house feel, and Yanjun feels like it’s made Zhang Jing fear what was coming a little less.

Yanjun room is bare and clean, as if there was nothing there that he owned. Yanjun knows Zhang Jing will keep it unoccupied for him, so Yanjun hides a letter under his unused bed pillow. It’s for Zhangjing to find and read in the event that his fate falls into what Zhangjing had been warning him all along. He wasn't confident as he presented himself to be, but one of them had to be the fearless one.

Zhangjing enters right after the letter disappears under the pillow, signaling to Yanjun that it was time. Yanjun held his hand and followed him back to Zhangjing’s room where the vampire led him hesitantly.

“Zhangjing,” he let’s go of the boy’s hand to cup his face and caress his soft cheek.  “I promise I’ll return. You can tell when I’m lying, right?”

Zhang Jing looks so greyed and stressed in his hands, and he looks so close to breaking into tears, but slowly, he smiles at Yanjun with all the trust in the world. “Yes. And you’re not lying.” He whispers to the space between them, only a hair’s width apart.

“I’m not.” Yanjun whispers back with a gentle smile as he  leans in slowly to capture Zhangjing’s lips into a kiss that he pours all of his emotion into. He pours all of his fear, and bravery, and trust, and love into the kiss, hoping Zhang Jing will understand. He can feel the soft quiver of Zhangjing’s lips when Yanjun slowly-dripping tears fall between their kiss.

 

“I trust you, Lin Yanjun.”

  
  
  
  


And the full moon was their witness.

  
  


* * *

 

Yanjun's letter to Zhangjing:

 

 

 

_Dearest You Zhangjing,_

 

_It’s ironic, that you, the one who brought the most light into my life, feared the sun so much. That someone like you, who’s quite literally dead, could make me feel so alive._

_I remember when we first met, and you thought you could get rid of me after one night, but jokes on you, fate seemed to like the idea of us being together and made us keep seeing each other. I know you already know because I told you a thousand times before that I’m ready to take the risks if it meant being together with you for as long as we can be. But what I never told you_

_is that I was scared. I was scared of having to leave you alone and sad and cold. I was scared of dying, like every other human, of leaving so many things behind._

_But I have faith in you, Zhangjing. I have faith that the fate that kept making us cross paths with each other will be able to keep us together in life after death. I have faith that the friends I’ve brought you could be a family for you so you never feel alone._

_I know you treasure me, and you know I treasure you a lot too. But I hope, now that I’m gone, that you find treasures out of them too._

_And if you find someone like me in the future (which is unlikely because I’m a once in a hundred year gift to humanity), I hope you don’t let my death hold you back from taking a risk. Because I think that’s what love is about. Love has many risks, Zhangjing, but at the same time, love gives you the courage to overcome them. Love can make you scared and uncertain, but it is also something that can ground you, keep you safe._

_It’s not your fault that I’m gone, Zhangjing. Please don’t blame yourself, ever. Don’t regret it Zhangjing, and I’m telling you I didn't’t regret anything too. I’m still glad we took the chance._

_I’m so glad it was you._

_I love you, Zhangjing._

  


_Your companion for more than 80 years,_

_Lin Yanjun_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been feeling terrible abt my writing for like, two weeks now so i don't even dare touch docs, but it just felt so empty hhh so i finally went, 'fuck it i just want to write' in the middle of the night and this happened !
> 
> i hope you like this, i'll leave the ending to your imagination uwu bc im kind like that 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/azhangjing)  
> [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/rundawon)


End file.
